criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Jester Lavorre
|Type = Player Character |Actor = Laura Bailey |Name = Jester |CreatureType = Humanoid |Race = Tiefling |Class = Cleric of The Traveler (Trickery Domain) |Languages = Common; Infernal |Place = Trostenwald, Wildemount Nicodranas, Menagerie Coast (hometown) |Family = The Ruby of the Sea (mother) |Connections = Mighty Nein (party member) The Traveler (cleric patron) |Status = Alive |Level = 5 |HP = 38 |Str = 16 |Int = 12 |AC = 18 |Dex = 18 |Wis = 18 |DC = 12/15 |Con = 15 |Cha = 12 |StatsRef = |First = |Appearances = |DM, Liam & Sam}} |Last = |Count = 18 |Pre-StreamApp = false |SpecialsApp = false |C9App = true |C10App = true |ImageWidth = |AppID = Jester }} }} Jester Lavore is a tiefling cleric of The Traveler. She is played by Laura Bailey. Description Appearance Jester is a little, blue tiefling with blue hair. She wears a pretty dress and has freckles. She wears a belt with a symbol to the Traveler on her waist. She had a ribbon tied around her left horn. This ribbon was originally wrapped around Jester's map of Wildemount, but Jester kept it because it looked "pretty". She later attached it to a glaive to increase the weapon's value during a trade in Zadash. Personality Jester is excitable and eager. She has an exorbitant interest in getting in someone else's face. According to Molly and herself, everyone tells her that she is pure of virtue, worthwhile, and a creature of some repute. She delights in small acts of mischief and trickery. She keeps a sketchbook that she appears to uses as a kind of pictorial journal, in part as her way of devotion to The Traveler. It is unclear to what extent her apparent personality traits are genuine. It is possible that her seemingly random mischief is all an act of devotion to The Traveler. Jester is extremely devoted to the Traveler, believing him to be the one true god and all other "gods" will have their "reckoning".See "Talking Critical Role - A Favor in Kind" on Talks Machina. Jester grew up with wealth, on account of her mother being a highly sought after courtesan. This has made her greedy and wasteful, showing attributes of being a stereotypical "rich kid". When Jester's mother responded to her request for additional funds, it was considerably less than Jester had asked for, and she began to hyperventilate. Jester's favorite color is pink. Biography Background Jester comes from Nicodranas , and her mother still lives there . Jester claimed to have been an artist for quite some time, a talent for which she credited her mother. Jester was wealthy, stating she had owned a horse (that she dressed up) and a carriage. Her mother is a famous singer and courtesan known as the Ruby of the Sea, so Jester had to stay in hiding because having a child would hurt her profile as a courtesan. Nevertheless, Jester said her mother still loved her and took care of her even though she was very busy. Jester was forced to leave Nicodranas after she pulled a prank on one of her mother's clients. Using a technique learned from the Traveler, Jester changed her appearance to look like her mother, then tricked the client onto the balcony while he wore nothing but her mother's girdle. She locked the balcony door, leaving the client in public view in broad daylight. The client turned out to be a powerful lord. Enraged and embarrassed, he ordered for Jester to be executed, and the officials consented. Jester's mom helped her in her attempt to flee Nicodranas. When relaying the story to the Mighty Nein, Jester couldn't remember his name ("Lord Something-Something" or "Lord Robert Something-Something"). When Jester left home, she had five thousand gold pieces, though she spent most of it on clothes for a horse and carriage she bought. The horse and carriage were later lost, left on the side of the road somewhere. Pre-Stream Jester met Fjord near Port Damali. Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltryce Academy in Rexxentrum, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of Rinaldo (a fisherman in Trostenwald) from a giant snake. Chapter 9 Jester tried to purchase a map of the area, but had to settle for a map of the Dwendalian Empire as a whole. Jester took the ribbon the map had been wrapped in and tied it around her left horn, because it looked "pretty". Before leaving Trostenwald, Jester wrote a letter to her mother explaining that all her money is gone and to please send more to Zadash, but this may have been a lie. Relationships Beauregard ' Jester and Beauregard are on good terms. Beauregard met Jester and Fjord about a day before the rest of the party. They also shared a room at the Nestled Nook Inn. 'Fjord Jester and Fjord met near Port Damali some time before they encountered Beauregard and the rest of the party, and they have been traveling together since. Jester thought Fjord was very handsome. Nott believed that Fjord and Jester were romantically involved, but they asserted that their relationship had been platonic. Jester was also thoroughly impressed with Fjord's ability to change his voice and accent. She pulled him aside while Beau was buying some wine to tell him that she liked all of his many voices, including his original one. It is implied that she seems to have some sort of one sided infatuation with him. As she bought a steamy book due to the male love interest being a half-orc. Which she later refers to Fjord as “Oskar” (the name of the character) which could be that she sees Fjord as her “Oskar”. Nott Jester has taken a liking to Nott, giving Nott the Blessing of the Trickster on multiple occasions , offering to help Nott steal trinkets , and even encouraging Nott to try stealing something from her . Both excitable and youthful, the pair particularly bonded as they investigated the carnival after the zombie attack. Caleb Widogast Jester thought that Caleb smelled really bad, and let him know that he should take a bath. Mollymauk Tealeaf Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he gave her the moon and shadow cards together, seemingly with some sort of meaning intended. Jester seems enamored by Molly's fortunes, instead of seeing him as a conman. Yasha Yasha and Jester, the strongest members of the party, seem to have a growing interest in one another. When the two first met, Yasha took Jester's weapons with the promise she would return them. Jester responded by making Yasha "pinky swear," declaring that this made them "best friends." Yasha later commented to Mollymauk that "Jester's adorable" and that she liked her. Jester also goes to great lengths to get to know Yasha. During the night before Yasha disappears from the Mighty Nein for the third time, Jester sits beside her and shows her her drawings and even draws Yasha "lit up by the lightning" before going to sleep. Jester seems keen on getting Yasha out of her shell, though the full nature of their blossoming relationship is yet to be seen. Character Information Quests Jester is looking for her father. Jester really wants to visit a place in the Dwendalian Empire called "Hupperdook". Notable Items * Sickle * A deck of cards for "Crick Queen's Call" * Sketchbook/journal (drawing what she saw that day for The Traveler) * Disguise kit * A fang from the giant loch snake that terrorized Rinaldo and his daughter * Map of the Dwendalian Empire * Ribbon from the Dwendalian Empire map (tied around her left horn .}}) ** Jester later tied the ribbon to Fleshrender and traded it in Zadash for other gear. * Painter's supplies * Jar of gnoll and hyena ears (formerly a jar of pickles ) ** The party sold the gnoll ears sold to Watchmaster Bryce Feelid for 570 gold coins. * Fleshrender (a glaive taken from Gnoll Pack Lord ) ** Traded to Pumat Sol in Zadash for a Fantastic Haversack. * Fantastic Haversack ** The description of the Fantastic Haversack was consistent with that of Heward's handy haversack. * A holy symbol to The Traveler * Healer's kit (given by Beau) * Wand of Smiles * Hand Axe * Tusk Love (a novel) * Grappling Hook with 50 Feet of Hempen Rope * A small iron safe, received from Claudia Sheed when she was selling off the Leaky Tap Abilities Unless otherwise noted, the following abilities are assumed from the standard Dungeons & Dragons materials: Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance - Cold Resistance * Infernal Legacy ** Thaumaturgy cantrip ** Hellish Rebuke spell (as a 2nd-level spell that deals cold damage) ** Darkness spell Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (1 use per short rest) ** Turn Undead *** Destroy Undead (CR 1/2) * Divine Domain: Trickery Domain ** Blessing of the Trickster (advantage on stealth checks) ** Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity ** Domain Spells * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells Jester always has access to these spells. 1st-level * Charm Person * Disguise Self 2nd-level * Mirror Image * Pass without Trace 3rd-level * Blink * Dispel Magic Cleric Spells In addition to her domain spells, Jester has access to four cleric cantrips and 1st- through 3rd-level cleric spells. As a 5th-level cleric, she can prepare up to 9 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Mending * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Toll the Dead Due to a misunderstanding, Laura thought she could prepare different cantrips each day like the rest of her spellsA Twitter thread involving Laura, Matt, and Laura again confirms that the use of four cleric cantrips was a mistake. , so Jester no longer knows this cantrip: * Word of Radiance 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Detect Evil and Good * Detect Magic * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Inflict Wounds * Sanctuary 2nd-level * Hold Person * Lesser Restoration * Locate Object * Prayer of Healing * Spiritual Weapon (often summoned in the form of a giant lollipop) * Zone of Truth Quotations * "Why though? But I won it." (when asked by Fjord to give two silvers that she won back to Caleb) * "I use Thaumaturgy to open all the windows." * "Which one?" (when asked to stop moving by a guard while her Duplicity was invoked) * "We're a group, you guys!" (when questioned by the Lawmaster of Trostenwald) * "Oh no...are you guys making fun of her spasm?!?" (when Beau claimed that her attempt to break free of custody was a muscle spasm resulting from a childhood injury) * "I have seen a lot of dicks. This is what most of them look like." (when Molly asked Jester how she knew what a dick looked like) * "You're doing great!" (trying to be encouraging of Nott, despite the Goblin's thievery being too obvious) * "I'm THE Cleric?!? I've never traveled with a bunch of people I thought would die in front of me!" (when asked by Beau why Jester doesn't have a healer's kit) * "I'm not afraid of dicks." (when Caleb shoves his book into his pants to keep it away from Jester) * "Life does need things to live." (To Mollymauk) * "Has anybody seen my shoe?." (To the guards when caught sneaking back into the inn) * "Fjord, do you think you're slowly turning into water? ... If you feel like it's happening, let us know and we'll try to catch you in a jar." * "Laugh it up, fuzzball!" (When Nott casts Hideous Laughter on the Manitcore) * singing "The Ruby of the Sea is the best lay ever!" Trivia * Jester has the highest wisdom of all of The Mighty Nein. * Jester's fondness for baked goods and pastries is similar to Laura's real-life love for doughnuts. * Jester was also played by Laura Bailey in two previous Dungeons & Dragons games in 2016. The first was a one-shot livestreamed by GameSpot, and the second was a collaboration with Kinda Funny. * Laura confirmed on Talks Machina that Jester is the de facto healer for the group, because she is the only player character who knows any healing spells. * To represent the ribbon being wrapped around her left horn, Laura wrapped the ribbon around her left arm. External Links References Art: Category:Main player characters Category:Mighty Nein